


I'm In Heaven

by charlienovak



Category: CW Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlienovak/pseuds/charlienovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas had a marvelous and beautiful love story that sparked in ‘68 but all stories must come to an end; and maybe when Dean was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s disease, the spark slowly burned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot/short story I wrote for a follower in my Tumblr (@charliejamesnovak)

Dean slowly opened an old, dusty album with his wrinkly hands while he rested on his wheelchair by the window. Earlier that day, a man by his age gave it to him in the sun room and said, “Try to remember” before giving him a smile and leaving. _Remember what?_ He couldn’t even remember how he got in this home for the elderly.

His old hands traced the words written on the first page of the album: Our Love Story. He flipped to the next page which revealed the polaroids and pictures.

There was a picture a young man holding up an ice cream and brightly smiling at the camera; _Cas looked so happy selling ice creams for a living (1968)._

Then there was a picture of another young man hugging a big teddy bear behind a carnival booth; _Took my 20 bucks but at least I got this bear for ya (1968)_

The next picture was the ice-cream man taking a picture of him with the teddy bear; _thank you, Dean (1968)._

_That was his name._

Dean finished looking at the album after a couple of minutes; he sure did admired the two youngsters’ love story. If he wasn’t too old, he’d do that for a man. 

In a minute, the old man who handed him the album went inside his room. He was still smiling brightly but Dean looked at him, still confused.

“Say my name?” The old man asked, looking hopeful.

But Dean did not know who he is so he said, “I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Castiel.” Cas said like he did when he first met Dean in 1968.

 

Every single day, before Dean died of a stroke, Cas gave Dean the album they made and introduced himself. 

Dean never remembered Cas.


End file.
